Namaste India
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Namaste India is an extension of FarmVille and is the 30th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 8th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Namaste India (event). It stated its early access on January 18th, 2016 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on January 25th, 2016. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Namaste India market items # Access to exclusive Namaste India quests & rewards # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## ?Seed 1? ## ?Seed 2? ## ?Seed 3? # 1x - ?Starter Pack? ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ?Item 1? - ( value each) ## 6x - ?Item 2? - ( value each) ## 6x - ?Item 3? - ( value each) ## 16x - ?Item 4? - ( value each) ## 16x - ?Item 5? - ( value each) ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Female Costume - ( value) # 1x - Male Costume - ( value) # 1x - ?Namaste? Combine - ( value) # 1x - ??Free fuel for Vehicles on the farm until January 25th, 2016 (General Access)?? # 1x - ??Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until January 25th, 2016 (General Access)?? Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Raj Mahal (main buildable) ## 1x - ?Unwither Ring building? (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Namaste Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Namaste Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Namaste Pasture (10 of 30 parts) ## ?? 1x - ?Namaste Coop? (?? of ?? parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Namaste India Craftshop ## 1x - Namaste Stall ## 1x - ?Craft Shop? (with ?item? ready to harvest) ## 1x - ?Self Contained Crafting Building? (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ?animal 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?animal 2? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?animal 3? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ?tree 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?tree 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ?decoration 1? ( value) ## 1x - ?decoration 2? ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ?land seed 1?s ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ?water seed 1?s # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - ?Small - Land Treasure? (Small - requires 10 ?Item?s ea.) ### ?x - ?Medium - Land Treasure? (Medium - requires 28 ?Item?s ea.) ### ?x - ?Large - Land Treasure? (Large - requires 42 ?Item? ea.) ### ?x - ?Extra Large - Land Treasure? (Extra Large - requires 48 ?Item? ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - ?Small - Water Treasure? (Small - requires 10 ?Item?s ea.) ### ?x - ?Medium - Water Treasure? (Medium - requires 28 ?Item?s ea.) ### ?x - ?Large - Water Treasure? (Large - requires 42 ?Item? ea.) ### ?x - ?Extra Large - Water Treasure? (Extra Large Large - requires 48 ?Item? ea.) Namaste Points Namaste Points are the new experience system for Namaste India. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Namaste Points You can earn these Namaste Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Namaste India crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the ?Buildings? (stationary building) # Leveling up your ?Craftshop? # Crafting in the ?Crafting Buidling? (Self Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Namaste India, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Namaste India, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Namaste India Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See Also